Radiant Darkness
by more.than.just.a.story
Summary: Today is the day Persephone and Demeter get to see Zeus again, but what if that's all changed by what was supposed to be a simple prank on the king of the Underworld? What happens when Persephone is brought to the place of death because of an arrow, but then Hades tries to find anything that he can use to keep her there. And what of the Pomegranates? I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries


**I know that I already have a PJO fan-fiction but my best friend requested one on Hades and Persephone. She told me that she read one before and was extremely upset when they stopped writing it, so she told me that I should totally do one! And now here I am writing it for her, now let's just hope she reads this and actually saves that Starbucks for me… DISCLAIMER I do not own Hades or Persephone that right goes to the Greeks. I hope you enjoy and please like/follow and/or comment, also, feel free to just have a conversation with me! I love to chat with my readers and get feedback from them. Enjoy!**

"Darling! Don't stay out for long!" my mother calls out to me as I exit the household, I laugh, "Relax, mom, I'm just going out to find the perfect flowers for the center piece for papa's arrival!" I crouch down low completely oblivious to the mud soaking into my chiton and gather the most beautiful wild flowers I ever thought would be possible, perfect for the dinner. It's not every day that the king of the gods comes to a lesser goddesses house for dinner, especially when they are one of his many children and wives.

I lean over and my heartbreaks at the sight of the sagging daisy, "Now, you don't look too good now do you?" I smile and cup the petals in my hand. With a quick blow, the petals unfurl, a vibrant white. I scoop up a mound of earth surrounding my new friend and place the flower inside another flowerpot. Standing up, I hear a giddy laugh, and a shadow races across overhead.

"Eros, what did you do this time? You better not have fallen in love with a different girl, Psyche is super sweet." the giggling stops and the god of love floats down, arms crossed. "Unlike your daddy, I don't go around flirting with every single girl." I laugh and Eros narrows his eyes, "Come on Eros, you really did use to. Also, I guess it's in your nature. Being the god of love and all that." He smirks, "Let's just hope that I won this gamble. Or someone is going to be supper pissed off." I open my mouth to respond, but he's gone.

I shrug and continue gathering flowers for the dinner. I sigh, and take a look at what I've got, mud-caked hands and about two dozen flowers, "I think this is enough." I grab as many flowers as I can hold, and carefully maneuver my way into the house.

"Hey mom? Would you mind giving me a hand?" I ask as I set down the flower pots on the dining room table, "Also, can you take down a note? We need to fill in those holes." My fingers curl around my daisy friend and while admiring the hidden colors in the flower, take it and set it on my bedside table.

The goddess of harvest takes the last flower from my hands and starts heading inside, "Persephone, do be a dear and wash up down at the stream before Zeus gets here." _Zeus, not your father. _I smile and start toward the stream. The water is cool and rushes by, I lay down in the grass and watch each little droplet race down, trying to beat the other. Some make it, while others miss calculate their jump to get ahead and land onto my face I laugh and prop up on my elbows. I smile and realize how perfect everything is.

That was my first mistake. Note to self, never say something is perfect. "Persephone? Hurry dearie, Zeus will be here in a few minutes!" Demeter calls from atop the hill. I stand and brush the dirt off my chiton, and that's when the earthquake started.

Usually I would have said that the Earth has its moments, it needs to release its anger somehow, but this earthquake, wasn't your, _"The universe has been an asshole to me now time to have a tantrum" _moment. I mean, I'm fine with natural disasters as long as people aren't killed, but this, I have absolutely no okay with.

The ground split in half, consuming the stream whole. A scream escapes my lips and Demeter appears back on the hill, "Persephone? Oh dear, baby run!" I try, I really do but my feet won't move, another scream pushes its way into the world and, I start to sob. A chariot rises from the canyon, pulled by four shadow horses, and perched regally inside of it, none other but Hades.

His pale arms wrap around my waist and he hauls me into the dark chariot and I hear my mother screaming my name in the distance, her voice muffled by other screams. Those of pain, anguish, dread, and hatred. As the stench of death grows stronger, I know exactly where I'm headed. The Underworld

** Hey! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry, I'm bad at long chapters, I'll probably get better at it as the story progresses, but I hope you like this I'm sorry if your wanting a Percebeth story, they will be mentioned but this is more on Hades and Persephone. Thank you so much for reading this, i really appreciate it, and please tell me how you feel about the story in the reviews! :D **

**Thanks all!**

**~Hailey **


End file.
